A notebook may include a collection of documents having common theme for a user to keep track of and edit. For example, a notebook may be recorded that corresponds to a project. The notebook may have different tabs associated with different sections, and those sections may include, for example, a section marketing research, a section for specification(s), a section for meeting notes and schedules, and a home page that generally describes the project. Each of the sections may include different pages, and each page may include one or more documents. The documents may include spreadsheets, word processing documents, emails, calendars, presentations, and any other document that may be part of the project. Thus, a notebook may represent a knowledge base that includes a wide variety of different documents, and even different types of documents.
In a collaborative environment, multiple users may access, view, and edit any of the sections, pages, and/or documents within the notebook. Having multiple users maintain separate copies of and/or periodically consolidate copies of the same notebook may result in degraded user experience. Users may not be able to take advantage of capabilities of the collective environment provided by the notebook application.